Kahoko's 20th birthday
by kai-inspire
Summary: 3 years have passed since the concours, almost everyone have lost contact. Hihara was talking to kahoko about her birthday when lili overheard......a bad thing happens due to Lili's misuse of magic. I know it is kazuki x kahoko but it is a bit different
1. The beginning an end

Disclaimer: I do not own La corda d' oro i swear.

**Additional author's note:** i changed the story a bit....

Authors note: Gomen......This is my first fanfic......sorry if there are any mistakes. I am sharing an account with someone else who's name must remain unknown......

Summary: 3 years after the seiso gaikun concours ended, the group went on to the university, with everyone moving on except for the "prince", Yunoki Azuma.

It is Kahoko's 20th birthday and Lili has a perfect gift for her......but something goes wrong, and a huge change in the story......... hihara x kahoko

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Kaho-chan!" an olive haired senior called.

"Hihara-senpai?" the redhead turned around

Hihara Kazuki stood standing beside the statue of Lili, panting as he raced to kahoko.

"Kaho-chan! going for practice?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Do you want to do a duet together??"

"okay...but what song?"

"How about gavotte?"

Gavotte was the song that they had played together 3 years ago when kahoko was troubled by the yunoki guard. She was playing halfway when she got nervous and made a mistake, then hihara somehow helped her and got the applause of quite many music school students.

They walked towards the practice room, somehow oblivious the shoutings of a fata.

"Hihara-senpai would you like to come to my birthday party?" kahoko asked, wondering why she did that

"Okay....." his face beaming with happiness.

Kahoko's heart did a back flip.

As he walked towards the practice rooms, kahoko wondered why she felt like that "He is just a friend.....right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, everyone's here." Kanazawa-sensei said.

Kahoko and Hihara walked in."whoa.....everyones here." she exclaimed.

"Yunoki,Shimizu,Keiichi, Shouko,Kazuki,Kahoko and Tsukimori" Kanazawa checked the list.

"The reason I gathered all of you was because we were going to do a performance for the children's home." He pointed at the list. "This are the pairings. Len with Ryoutarou, Keiichi with..." He was interrupted by the 2 child prodigies " Why should i be with him?" Both of them loathed each other."come on........you are both so talented.......okay...on with the pairings. Keiichi and me, Azuma and Shouko then Hihara with Kahoko." The group was shocked by the fast grouping of the students.

"Kahoko, Kazuki, I think you two should perform the gavotte piece you did last time." Tsukimori pointed out.

"yeh, it was pretty nice."Ryoutarou chipped in.

"Hai."

"Hino-senpai......" a sleepy voice said "can you come to my house??"

"Huh?????"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later, kahoko found herself walking towards a humongous mansion.

"Shimizu-kun is so rich....." she gushed at his "richness"

"Kaho-senpai...." She was dragged in by shimizu. When she was in, she was faced by the stunning brightness of the entire interior. Gold vases, gold chandeliers, everything was made of gold.

"Hino-senpai??" Shimizu asked. "Are you suprised?". She nodded. " my father was the most famous instrument maker in the whole of Japan..."he continued."Then another instrument maker came and stole our buisness. We actually had several homes but we had to sell them away to pay for our losses." "Who....was the competitor??"

Shimizu began to play."Cello suite No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1007 Prelude. This song meant a lot to me, it was given to me by my grandfather before he died....."

"Shimizu-kun.....why are you telling me all this??"Kahoko asked

"Because i like you...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I finally can update weekly………,my first fanfiction, pls review………….

Must I do a disclaimer???

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Two: The betrayal of friends

"Hino-senpai......" a sleepy voice from the angelic blonde said"can you come to my house??"

"Huh?????"

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later, kahoko found herself walking towards a humongous mansion. "Whoa……..Shimizu is so rich……" she thought . She pressed the doorbell, shimizu answered. "Hino-senpai". He was wearing a plain white t-shirt….. a bit casual for home….."Hino-senpai, come in…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hihara walked passed shimizu house, a burger in hand, he saw shimizu in the room, playing a duet with the "magical" violin.

"I ought to practice too…" he mumbled to himself.

The next day…

"Kaho-chan!!!" A voice yelled to her as she came back from PE.

She spotted a green-haired youth standing at the door to the classroom. "That's a good choice " whispered Mio, her friend who was always provoking her (maybe it's not true…..).

"Hihara-senpai??" Kahoko ran towards the door.

"ah, I'm am okay, so…Kaho-chan!" in his impatience from everybody realizing that he was the one in the "commercial" and crowding around him, he hugged her. Silence filled the entire corridor.

"Hihara-senpai….." Kahoko felt her cheeks blushing.

Hihara gave her a tight squeeze that only she could have felt and seen and asked softly "come to my house tomorrow" then let go……"Gomen………" Then he ran away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hihara-senpai…." Kahoko called out as she went to his house.

He came out. "Kaho-chan, you really came!" he thought for awhile "Gomen….yesterday I was too nervous…." Then he kissed her.

"Kaho-chan, I love you, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for shortening the chapter 2………… I was too busy….

Nevermind, I hope this chapter can be long enough

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Kazuki……"Haruki called out. Hihara rushed down the stairs."Gomen, aniiki." He ran towards the door, said goodbye and rushed to school.

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara yelled to the redhead in front of her. "Happy Birthday." He held out the present that he had bought and thrust it into her hands. "Hihara-senpai, Arigatou." Kahoko said, blushing as she remembered the past events. A golden haired fata hovered nearby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaho!" Her friends called out. Seeing the gift wrapped present on her hands, they shouted out in unision."Is that from the green haire senior yesterday?" "Who??Hihara-senpai?" she was shocked out of her reverie. They ripped open her present."whoaaa......" They opened the present to find a golden cross hanging on a bracelet. "wow...." she put it on.

As she walked into the practice rooms, she saw a green circle hovering in front of her. "Hino Kahoko. Your birthday present" Lili beamed as he threw the present to kahoko. She opened it. A silver coloured necklace lay on her palm. "It is blessed to bring you good luck. you better wear it..."Lili warned. Kahoko wore it. Suddenly, she felt sleepy all of a sudden, sleepier than she ever felt before, everything around began to change, except one voice "Hino Kahoko." The door bursted open, the last thing she saw before she fainted was Tsukimori Len's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaho....kahoko..." a voice said, it pulled her out of the mist she was in. She woke up lying on a bed. "Where am i? Who am i?" the mist in her head prevented her from delving deeper . "Who are you?" she asked the person in front of her. "Kahoko?" Len waved his hands in front of her. "Do you remember me?". "Gomen, but, who are you?"

Len rushed back into the practice room which kahoko had been in when he saw the green circle. "What are you?What did you do to kahoko" "My name is Lili and i am a fata." he concluded for awhile whether tell him about the magical violin. He decided not to. "I gave her a birthday present infused with my powers but something went wrong."

"Bring her back!" his cool exterior had changed into an angry one. He was never this angry before"why do I even care?" he stopped, rembering the night when they had played the Ave Maria togther. "She can only be woken up if the guy whom she loves deeply tries to kiss her." Lili finished.

"Who is that person?"Len asked. It was out of his character but somehow his curiosity got the better of him. "That's what I don't know."

Tsukimori went back into the infirmary, and told the others about what he had heard. Somehow, they belived him when lili appeared. "Who should do it" Hihara asked. "Let's try one by one." Shimizu went first. His soft lips brushed across kahoko's, but nothing happened. Then, Ryoutarou tried. nothing happened. They kept on trying, until it was Hihara's turn did something happen. His li's touched hers, then they were enveloped in a greenish coloured light.

"Hihara-senpai? What..what are you doing?" she moved away. everyone was in a state of shock after realising that hihara was the "chosen one"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanazawa passed them the tickets, "kanayan....." Hihara exclaimed as he was pushed out of the staff room. Almost everyone had heard of what happened in the infirmary.

"Kaho-chan, can..can you come with me to the fair???" Hihara asked.

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took almost an hour to finish this...........pls review and i hoped you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry.......i just hope that you could cancel the confession part in chap 2 or 3.........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Kaho-chan…"Hihara laughed as he saw kahoko's face as she came down from the roller coaster. They had gone to a theme park with tickets sponsored from Kanazawa. They had gone to almost every attraction and it left only two rides left: The tunnel of love and the ferris wheel.

"Kaho-chan, let's go to the ferris wheel" Hihara half pulled and half dragged Kahoko to the ferris wheel. She had heard the rumours that if someone confessed on the top of the ferris wheel, they would become lovers by the end of the entire ride. As kahoko stepped into the ferris wheel, she thought " Why is my heart pumping so hard?". Hihara's mind whirred as he thought of what Kanazawa had said to him. " You must confess to her on the top of the ferris wheel. You must. No, i will make you do that."

As they reached the top of the ferris wheel,Both their hearts were beating furiously. Suddenly, Hihara felt a strange drought of sleepiness overcame him, he tried to shake it off, but then it overpowered him. His mind was working furiously, his eyes changed from their usual orange( I think his eyes are that colour) to a dull blank black. "Hihara-senpai, are you okay?" Kahoko asked. Hihara suddenly pushed her backwards, violently. He came down on top of her and said "I love you, Kaho-chan" then he tightly embraced her. Kahoko found herself enveloped in a green light.

Äfter a few seconds, Hihara's eyes changed back into it's normal colour. He found himself ontop of Kahoko.

"Gomen, Kaho-chan......" He stopped, "kaho-chan??" He shooked her hard. Her eyes were an empty blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING:THE STORY BELOW HAS ZILCH TO DO WITH THE ENTIRE STORY................OKAY??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENTIRELY NEW CHAPTER BUT IS NOT CHAPTER 5 AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PREV CHAPTER. EXTRA CHAPTER

The group had been invited to a luxury hotel nearby sponsored by hte principal. Each of them had their own rooms for thei own privacy, along with some "free" souvenirs from the hotel.

"Tsuchiura...Your rice..." Kahoko said as she passed the fried rice to Tsuchiura. He snapped out of his daydreams "Arigatou..Hino" Then he began to eat. Kahoko made a mental note to ask Tsuchiura about it.

"Tsuchiura!" Kahoko yelled as she followed him into his room. He was oblivious to her being there until she yelled at him. "Hino, what are you doing in my room??"

"Gomen..I just wantd to find out what happened to you" Kahoko answered, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want anything??" Tsuchiura said as he opened the fridge. He took out a bottle of wine.

"Tsuchiura! You...you drink wine??" Kahoko shouted out in surprise.

"umm.......yes?" He answered uncertainly.

"Why???"

"I......well.....i..just..found..some very bad information...." He opened the cap, then drank the whole bottle.

"Tsuchiura!!" Kahoko tried to stop him, but being a girl she did'nt have much power over him. His face began to redden.

"Kahoko......" He drank the last few drops of wine and threw the bottle away (nevermind where the bottle went.......:-(...)

He stumbled towards her. "Kahoko...." She tried to walk away......but then he grabbed her hand. "Kahoko, i love you...." Then he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I already said that this small thinggy has totally nothing to do with the entire story.....it just came to me in my sleep.....


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Author's note: sorry if I took too long to update......I was kinda busy.............nevermind.....

Disclaimer: Long time since I did one..Okay....This manga or anime belongs to Yuki Kure......Thank You for creating this manga!!

**Second author's note: Hihara is acting out of behavior in this story. A bit like yunoki.........**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Kaho-chan..Gomen...." Hihara stood up then walked out of the room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Man....Nice bath....." Hihara walked into the room.

He looked at Kahoko. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She began to stir.

"Kaho-chan.....Gomen....." he walked away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hihara Haruki walked into the room. He saw the redhead stirring on the bed. He was in his brother's room to find something. "Kahoko..."as she began to wake, the image of a green headed guy floated in front of her. "Kahoko....".

"mmph........." Haruki had pounced on her, and kissed her ever so lightly. "Kahoko....."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahoko!" A voice behind her called out. "Nami!" she ran towards the news reporter of her friend. "What happened? Why are you so pale?" she asked. Kahoko stood still. "Hihara-senpai....he......." she tried to relate the story, but nothing came out.

" Okay, explain at my house."

**NAMI'S HOUSE**

" Kaho-chan, what happened?" Mio asked. They were sitting a circle in Nami's bedroom.

"Hihara-senpai....he tried to......" she began. "WHAT!!!" Everyone of them stood up.

"Kahoko." a voice came from the doorway. "Tsuchiura?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am i doing this?" He thought. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura had been thinking about it for a few times had overheard the conversation Kahoko had with Nami. "It was all because of Hihara-senpai..." Kahoko said as she related the entire story.

"That bastard!" He stomped towards Hihara's house.

"Tsuchiura,don't, please don't..." She begged him.

"But why??"

"I don't know?"

"But......"

"The guy who did it....it was Hihara-senpai's brother." She stopped in her tracks. so did Ryoutarou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

AUTHOR'S DOUBLE NOTE: sorry.........is it too short?? or too boring??










	6. Extra chapter

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

"Kahoko!your turn!" Nami said.

" Okay...." They were having a meet with all the former Seiso concours members. Namiwas playing " The ties of love." with the girls. They had to draw lots to find who was their "Competitor" who often was a guy, and do a dare the "commander" the person doesn't, she must treat everyone a meal in the most expensive resturant. "Ryoutarou Tsuchiura" the slip of paper in her hands read. She looked at the other side of the room. The green-haired guy was sitting at the "boys corner" talking to someone on the phone. "Okay. I dare you to stay in the cupboard with him for 10minutes." Nami's taunting face moved closer towards Kahoko. " Come on.......or pay up."

"Tsuchiura-kun.... Can you......." She asked. "Hai.........." he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Tsuchiura-kun.....Gomen....." Kahoko said. " What are you sorry for?" he asked, his face inching closer to her. He gently pushed her into the wall. "Kahoko......" He pressed himself closer to her body. "Tsuchiura-kun......."her voice was pleading him not to. Ryoutarou gripped her neck, his tounge chasing hers. "Okay time's up!......" Nami opened the door. She stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry for disturbing...." she closed the door back.

"Nami....." Kahokotried to call out to her friend. Tsuchiura finally surfaced for breath. "Gomen....Kahoko." he walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAHOKO'S POV-PART ONE

"Kahoko....How did it happen??" Everyone seemed to ask this , the news of yesterday's events spreaded around so soon. As i walked to the classroom, even the teachers questioned me.

"Kaho-chan...." Mio walked up to her. " How......." She was about to talk when i stopped her. " If your asking about the buissness with Ryoutarou, save your breath." I snapped.

"But....Kaho-chan." she tried to get me to talk.

"Excuse me.........ah...Gomen...." an olive-haired guy squeezed throught the crowd. "Kaho-chan!" he shouted. "Kaho-chan, can you come to my house with me later??" he asked. His hair covered his face, and he was behaving strangely.

"Hai........"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TSUKIMORI'S POV-PART ONE

"Kahoko, are you free tomorrow??" I asked her as she came out from the changing room. Her hair had been tied into two ponytails for PE. " aww...Kawaii....." I thought. "Why am i thinking about this??" I imaginary slammed myself into the wall.

"Hai, why??" she asked, tilting her head.

"I........I......." i stammered. " Why am i stammering, it's so not like myself........" i thought. "Can you come with me to my house tomorrow??"




	7. the spawn of the devil

Chapter Two

Author's note: Gomen.....exams soon and i am suffering form pre-examination stress... so i can't update to much. Also, as a reply to one reviewer...how she got into the room is like....she walked in there by accident? or i think she was lost.....

Disclaimer: I swear i do nto own La corda d'oro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazuki! Do you know the redhead from Seiso?" Haruki asked.

"You mean Kaho-chan?"

"Ah! Kahoko!" Haruki's face was a complete replica of an evil Azuma.

"Why do you ask?"

"Kazuki, do you like her?"

"ANIIKI!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahoo-channn!!!!"two voices came behind her.

"Happy Birthday!"they threw a huge wrapped paper flying into her hands. "Appreciate it!!! We bought it with our own money...it was sooooooooo expensive!" they yelled!

"Arigatou!" she could only say this words of thanks to her two friend, because, in front of her stood someone she hated. Hihara Haruki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaho-chan, Gomen.......aniki wanted to meet you, so......"he glared an "I am so going to kill you the moment she is gone" look.

"Um....Kaho-chan.....are you forgetting us??" mio said..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short...but pls review


	8. EXTRA! Shiro Bara

Author's note: sorry for grammar errors in the previous fanfic………I think because it's due to stress………

Disclaimer: I do not own La corda d' oro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EXTRA STORY **that has nothing to do with the entire plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHIRO BARA-KAHO POV**

I held the rose so close to my heart. A white rose. I remembered the words carved into stone. May death befall the anyone who touches this holy stone. He died because of me. I held the rose even closer to my chest.

"Kaho-chan.........."

" Hihara-senpai?"

" Are you.......okay??"

"Hai......."

" Gomenasai.....about Len....."

I sobbed even harder. He slipped something under the door then left. A......rose? a RED ROSE. Not for death, for love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHIRO BARA-HIHARA POV**

Well.........what i did wasn't that bad, was it? At least i gave it to her....

" Hihara-senpai!"

I looked behind. It was Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan?"

"Hihara-senpai......"

She leapt towards me.

"I love you too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I swear i do not own La corda d' oro

Author's note: Sorry....i forgot chapter 6..........and sorry for not updating for so long......My exams are over.....twice...........so sad......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Thanks to his perfect calculations, he was standing behind me, allowing Mio to realize his so-called 'beauty'. "Hmmm......." I could see that evil grin i hated so much spread across his face. " How are you doing, Kaho-chan?" His grin became a smirk. " I am perfectly **fine,**" I kept my voice steady, planning to use my deadpan-style voice. " You beast!" I slapped him as hard as i could. "Just what kind of beast would do something like that. Assualt someone and ask a stupid question like this?" I slapped him again. This time, he caught my hand before i managed to strike him. "It was painful. Suprising how someone like you could hit so hard. Had you been so strong yesterday......." He got closer to me. His well-toned arms blocked my escape route. "How about a little experiment....." I came to the conclusion that Mio was useless.

"Aniiki!!!!" My saviour.

"What the heck are you doing!!" he shoved Haruki away.

"Kaho-chan, Are you okay??"

"I'm fine...." I stuttered.

He dragged me back to my house. "Um.....Kaho-chan, may i stay with you for a short while........Aniiki...."

"Hihara-senpai, that's okay. You can stay for as long as you wish."

_RING._

"Really?"

_RING_

"Well........you saved me right? I mean, I owe you.."

_RING_

"Well.......I.....I...."

_RING_

"Wait a minute, i need to answer the phone......."

I knew what he wanted to say. And I was finding an excuse not to reveal how I felt about him.


End file.
